


CALAMITY

by MikaSexual



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel is dead, Canonical Character Death, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape, Its modern but not??, M/M, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), angel is a ghost, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaSexual/pseuds/MikaSexual
Summary: "Ya know i would've drove you out by now but call yourself lucky for bein cute"
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh do be sure to call ya mother every weekend! Or everyday ya know whichever works for you!”

Alastor chuckled at his mother's comment as he placed the last suitcase in the trunk of his uncle's car. The day he has been waiting for has finally arrived. Alastor has been sending endless applications to numerous radio stations ever since he had graduated from his university. Which was around 3 years ago. The reason it took that long was because his accent was still very much prominent at that time and many stations don’t want a southern boy with a thick hard to understand accent. So, he worked on his accent for months and one day he was able to speak clearly with a desirable and understandable accent. It was formal, yes, and not many would know he came from down south but if his job required it, he’ll provide. 

After shutting the trunk close, he made his way other to his mother and engulfed her in a big hug. She returned it.

“My little boy is all grown up..I’m so proud of ya darlin’”

Alastor smiled to himself and gave her a final squeeze then let her go. 

“Thank you mama, I will call you when I arrive in New York Immediately. I’ll miss you so much” he told her. She nodded giving him her biggest smile. Her hand reached out to caress his cheek. She gazed upon his features, milk chocolate skin, his amber colored iris and dark brown hair and the neatly placed glasses that sat on his beautiful face. Yes.. she raised her boy into a man. 

“I love you Allie”

“I love you too mama”

“I love you most”

  
  
  
  
  


Two hours have passed from that interaction and Alastor now found himself sitting in a long line of cars which led to the drop off in the airport. It was a time well spent with his uncle, husk, who had raised him along with his mother. Husk was someone Alastor confided in with his inner thoughts. It has made husk wary of his nephew when he heard of all the desires Alastor had to kill people. Fortunately, He found a way to turn that need to kill others into something more...legal. They went deer hunting every winter and it proved to be a good alternative. He hoped his nephew would be able to contain that lust when they went to New York. 

  
  


“Okay here’s yer passport for the flight. I’ll pop open the trunk for ya to get yer stuff. “ 

“Okay! Thank you Husker!”

  
  


Alastor unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door so he would be able to get out but was stopped by his uncle looking at him worriedly.

“Will ya be okay with yer..issue..? We won’t be able to go deer hunting since.. ya know”

Alastor let out a sigh as he thought about it. His killing urges weren’t as strong as they were years ago. They were satiated enough to not feel the need to go and kill any living and breathing thing. But for how long? 

  
  


“I think I will be fine Husker. If I need help then I’ll let you know.”

  
  


Husk nodded and with that Alastor went to grab his suitcase and backpack and waved his uncle bye. He turned to the entrance of the airport and made his way towards the correct terminal. He was greeted by one of the workers asking for his information and passport before giving him his ticket. The flight to New York was not scheduled until 11:20 am.

It was 10:03. He had some time to kill.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alastor had gone off to order some coffee and bread in the nearest cafe in the airport. He sat in delight enjoying his caffeinated drink while scrolling through social media. Nothing big was going on in the world. ‘Oh how wonderful, dear ol’ Niffty has gotten a puppy for her birthday’ he thought. He continued scrolling until his gaze landed upon a rather young lady. She had long curly golden locks and green orbs. She was dressed in a nice pink dress with a black belt completing the outfit perfectly. Something was odd about this lady, her lovely face was adorned with a beautiful smile. It was a pained smile though. Why a lady shouldn’t be troubled with anything! So without any hesitation, Alastor got up from his spot in the cafe and walked over to the table the maiden sat at.

“Hello my dear! I’m sorry for intruding but I couldn’t help but notice that you are troubled so I took it upon myself to give you some company!”  
  


The girl looked up to see Alastor sitting himself at her table, placing his coffee and plate of bread down. 

“My I didn’t know I was bein so obvious! But ya ain’t wrong.. I came to visit New Orleans for family matters. Someone close to me passed away a year ago and they simply adored this place and hoped to one day come here but plans fell through..” 

  
  


Alastor hummed as he listened to her troubles. “I’m sorry for your loss, I’m sure they are in a better place. Oh how they would have loved New Orleans!” 

“They would’ve fallen in love and not want t’ return on the first day!” She giggled. The thought brought her so much joy. 

  
  


They continued their conversation, speaking about the wonderful things in New Orleans. The music is something they bonded with a lot since New Orleans was the birth of the very famous jazz music. And of course the food was something he enjoyed speaking about. Both being from very food oriented cultures they knew the importance of each dish being filled with love. As the time neared 11:20 they both cleaned up and got themselves ready for their flight.

“Why that was a wonderful! It was a lovely last meal here before hopping onto a plane and flying to New York!” Alastor said as he grabbed his suitcase and backpack. He heard a gasp come from the maiden beside him. 

  
  


“Ya goin’ t’ New York?!” She shouted. She gasped once more as she lowered her voice. “I’m goin’ t’ New York too! It’s my home!” 

Alastor let out a chuckle at how the gods of faith had rewarded him. “My isn’t that delightful! I’m going there for a job opportunity at a radio station!”

“That’s amazing!— oh my! We’ve been talkin’ for so long and yet I haven’t given ya my name! Names Molly!” She offered her hand, Alastor took her hand and shook it. 

  
  


“ Alastor, my dear! Pleasure to meet you!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The flight to New York went smoothly. Once the plane had landed, Alastor grabbed his bags and made his way out of the plane. Just as he expected, John F. Kennedy international airport was as big as they say. His heart pounded as he watched many people walk past him. ‘My, there are so many people here..” he thought. 

“I love it..” he muttered under his breath. 

He took confident strides towards the main exit of the building. Alastor looked at the many taxis coming in and out of the airport. It was an endless thing and he hoped he’d be able to catch a taxi quickly. As he was about to wave out asking taxis if they were available, the maiden he was speaking to in New Orleans had found him. 

“Alastor! Ya want a ride t’ the place yer staying at?” Molly asked as she waved and pointed at the black vehicle beside her. Alastor released a sigh of relief knowing he wouldn’t have to wait for who knows how long for a taxi.

“Molly, my dear! If It doesn’t trouble you much then that would be greatly appreciated!” 

She laughed as she opened the door to the car. “It’s no trouble at all sugar! put yer things in the trunk and get in, We’ll drop ya off” 

Alastor places his bag and suitcase in the trunk and closes it before hopping in the back seat with Molly. 

“So ya goin’ to Times Square?” She asked as she buckled her seat belt. Alastor did the same and quickly nodded at her question.

“Yes my dear! Hope that’s not too far off from your destination” 

She shook her head, smiling widely, “no, don’t worry sugar! That’s on the way t’ my home!” She gently tapped the driver on the shoulder, “We’ll be dropping him off in Times Square, I’m sure papa won’t mind” she told the man who only nodded muttering ‘yes ma’am’ before turning the engine on and driving in the direction of the big Apple.

It was all surreal. Alastor could only stare out the car window watching all the buildings pass by. He knew there were thousands of buildings in New York and that they were all towering in length but seeing them all in person was a little intimidating. It was expected considering Alastor was a southern boy who had lived beside the bayou with all the alligators. Oh he couldn’t wait to tell his mother about it. 

“So ya said you were goin’ be working at a radio station?” Molly asked. Alastor turned to her with his signature smile still plastered on his face. 

“Oh yes! It’s been my dream since I was a freshman!”

“Weird career choice considering all this technology is takin over radio but I ain’t goin t’ stop ya! Me and my brotha use to listen t’ the radio all the time, hell I still do” 

Alastor chuckles, glad that even in this day and time people still listen to the radio. He understands that there are many ways to learn and listen to new hits and news but the radio will always be a classic. To him it was a creative career that allowed you to run a show and bring joy to everyone with a mix of jazzy tunes and daily news. Oh how he wishes people would see how absolutely wonderful it was but alas people are allowed to have a preference.

“Thank you Molly. Maybe you can tune in once I get set up!” 

Her face lit up as she clapped excitedly. “Of course! I’d love too!” She shouted. She pulled out her phone and opened a notes app, “mind tellin’ me what frequency it’ll be?” 

“Ah it’s 93.3 FM!” 

He watched as her fingers typed in the number. Alastor was happy knowing that someone will surely be there when he went on air for the first time. 

“Oh sugar, mind punchin in ya number? I wanna keep in touch” 

Alastor nodded as he took the device from her small hands and typed in his number, entering his name and creating the contact. He handed her the phone back. Molly put it away in her bag, content knowing she has someone to talk about mundane things again. Her brother had been someone she could speak to so easily about life but ever since he had died she stopped speaking as much or being as happy as she was now. She didn’t know why but she felt safe with him, the same type of safe her brother made her feel. Molly knew if he was still alive and he had met Alastor then he’d be talking her ear off over how drop dead gorgeous they were. 

Before the two could notice, the car had come into a slow stop near a small cafe. This was a couple blocks away from time square but the scarce parking there is hardly available and this was the closest they could find.

“Yer stop sir” 

“Ah yes thank you!” He scrambled to find money on his person which Molly found quite amusing. “Alastor don’t worry about it! No need t'6

pay” she added in. 

“You’re so kind Molly, thank you so much for the ride! Hopefully we can meet again soon!” He said before getting out of the car and grabbing his belongings and waving the car off. He stared at the car until it was out of sight before he turned back in the direction of times square. 

  
  


According to his map on his phone, the building where he was to stay was somewhere around that area. This was going to be a challenge seeing as the buildings were almost identical as the one in the picture. 

“Shoot..”

  
  
  
  
  
  


After what seemed an endless journey through the streets of New York, Alastor was finally able to find the building where his apartment was. He greeted the front desk lady who returned the gesture. They welcomed him and gave him directions to his new home along with a key. With that he made his way towards the elevator and pushed the 5th floor button and waited eagerly. He was excited to see his new home but also a little exhausted so once he finds the bed he’s throwing himself on it and knocking out.

  
  
  


The elevator came to a stop with a ding and the doors slowly opened to reveal many doors on both sides. He began walking through the hall, scanning the numbers on the door until one matched the number on his key and this was it. This was his room. His hand with the key went to unlocked the door.

  
  


Click

  
  
  


Alastor turned the knob and revealed his new home. It was bare with only the essentials like a bed, a couch and a somewhat decent tv. He took a step into the place, shutting the door behind him and began to look around. His first stop was at the Windows. He knew that it was rare to get a nice view in New York since it was just buildings all around. So when he opened the blinds and saw the sky and the ever setting sunset, he felt lucky to get such a view. 

He was about to check out his bedroom until a knock erupted from the direction of his door. Alastor quickly made his way and opened it to see a girl with blond and pink hair standing next to a male with black hair. The girl was wearing a leather jacket with a white crop top, blue denim shorts and dirty leather black boots. The man next to her seemed to be dressed a little decently which just consisted of a white Flannel and dark blue jeans. 

“Hey I’m Cherri and this is pentious, we heard ya just moved in so we came to stop by and welcome ya and shit” the girl named Cherri stated. The male beside her nodded in agreement.

“Yes! We also came to inform you that there is something going on in your apartment. We don’t know what it is but it caused multiple people to leave this apartment—“ 

Cherri hit Pentious on the side with her elbow which caused him to wheeze. She shook her head in disappointment before looking back at their new neighbor. “What he was trying to say!” She began, glaring at Pentious, “is that if anything happens you can call us! For anything..!” 

  
  


Alastor raised an eyebrow at the two odd, neighbors. Oh how it would be a pain to have these two consistently but you can’t have everything good without some annoyances he supposes. 

“Of course! Thank you for welcoming me! Now I must get settled in, see you around!”

And with that Alastor shut the door before grabbing his suitcase and walking into his room. It was rather small but he was the only one who was staying at this place so it was understandable. He placed the suitcase on the bed which bounced a little and unzipped it. There was enough clothing that would keep him dressed for maybe 2-3 weeks. He didn’t need to bring his entire closet when he could simply just buy new clothes. Underneath the clothes was a small radio. Alastor took it out and placed it on the bed, turning it on to a station that was playing some jazz.

“Alright let’s get settled”

  
  
  
  
  


He shut his closet after placing the last sweater in there and quickly tucking his suitcase inside there as well. Alastor completed his first chore and now he was off to call his mother. He promised he’d call her once he was in New York and he was here and ready to just lounge around. He pulled the phone from his pocket and dialed his mother, he sat on the bed and lowered the radio's volume.

“Hello?” 

“Ma! It’s always a delight to hear your voice!” 

“My baby! How is New York darlin?” She asked. 

He chucked at his mother clearly noticing how happy she was to hear him. “Oh ma it’s wonderful so far! If only you could see how tall the buildings are here and there’s so many people!” Alastor said happily. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room and into the living room. He was going to take a picture of the view to send to his mother but suddenly the blinds shut themselves. 

‘Odd’ he thought. 

  
  


“Oh I would’ve loved t’ come wit ya! Maybe one day I could visit ya there”

  
  


“Ah yes.. ma can i talk to you tomorrow? It’s getting late so I’ll get dinner and go to bed soon.. I hope you sleep well tonight Mwuah love you” he said and then hung up once she said ‘I love you too.’ Alastor looked around the apartment for a couple moments before completely ignoring it and opened the youbereats app to order a take out. He usually cooks his meals but he obviously just moved in and he doesn’t have any of the things to properly cook, not even food. ‘My I have so much to buy-‘ 

  
  


Slam! 

The door to the bedroom slammed so loud that he jumped a little. He hoped that no one heard that. Alastor was used to paranormal activity going on around him. He did come from New Orleans which was also famous for the people’s interest in voodoo. He obviously partook in such. So taking what he knew he took a deep breath and stayed calm. Negative emotions won’t help here. The spirits are not our enemies but our friends. 

  
  


“Ya know I would’ve driven you out already but call yourself lucky for bein cute” 

  
  


Alastor turned around instantly. His eyes met aquamarine ones. He never heard of a spirit being able to retain the way they look after death. They are nothing but souls stuck on earth, unable to pass on over to the afterlife. So this entity having the ability to show themselves to him was strange. The spirit was also awfully close to him which he absolutely disliked.

“Awe yer even cuter up close” the spirit cooed. Their pale hand reached up to cup Alastor’s cheek but the brunette quickly slapped away the hand. The part where Alastor’s skin met with theirs was now burning from how freezing cold it was. Out of any spirit he could’ve gotten he was gifted with one that can’t keep their hands to themselves, how bothersome. 

“HEY! Don’t smack me but I got the memo! Ya don’t like being touched” the spirit shouted before crossing his arms.

“Who are you? And why are you here?” Alastor asked.

“My names Angel and I live here— well lived I guess is right since I’m dead now..” 

Bizarre. He was speaking to an actual spirit. Alastor wonders if anyone else would be able to see him or if he was more prone to seeing them. 

“Hey wait a minute.. how are ya seeing me?” Angel asked. “Others aren’t able to see me no less hear me! The fuck ya diving into?”

Alastor chuckled quietly as his question was answered unknowingly. “My dear, I come from a place where spirits are our neighbors! Meddling with spirits and learning of the world beyond earth is what I do best!” He noticed the confused look the blonde wore on their face, “I do voodoo you idiot.”

“OH!”

He watched as the spirit named Angel walked around the place, comfortably and without hesitation. As expected since the poor thing died and they probably felt safe in their previous home, stuck between earth and the afterlife. No one deserves to be bound to earth with whatever guilt or—

“So are ya goin to order food or sum? Maybe get some wine, I saw on a video where ya voodoo doers spit wine to feed us? I don’t know but man would I kill for some liquor”

Alastor takes it all back. He wishes that damn thing would just leave already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I craved for ghost au,, now i have it! I'm kinda nervous to share this considering my writing is still utter shit but i won't get better until i get advice on how to improve !! so yall pls tell me :( i need A LOT of help on dialogue oop- With all that said, I hope you guys like what i have at the moment!! if this does well then I will share the story i spent my waking days thinking about


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has been making Alastors life a living hell.. at least his work life was everything he ever dreamed of!

Three months have past since the events that transpired that day. Angel has been nothing but a thorn on Alastors side. His life has been filled with endless idiotic pranks by the blonde but Alastor can handle that more than the sexual innuendos they make on a daily basis. He would choke the man to death if it weren’t for the fact that they were already dead. 

But other than the annoyance taking place at his home, Alastor’s work life has been great! The radio station was a wonderful place to be and everyone there was lovely. The first time he went live was such a surreal moment. He spent so many days during his teen years dreaming about the moment he found himself in. Alastor was proud of himself and the work he put into to get to where he was. 

“That will be all for news today folks! Next up will be this week's top hits!”

With that said, Alastor pressed a button that will begin to play the list of music that he had compiled. Although the music wasn’t to his taste the people of this day and time favored pop music over jazz so the list of top hits were filled with artists of that genre. He took off his headphones and began to clean up his area since his shift was over and another host will take over for the night. Alastor swiftly put on his beige overcoat and left his room. 

The brunette still had to stop by the store to pick up some groceries. He had been feeling a little homesick and thought that cooking some gumbo would help with it. He was about to go down the stairs that led to the parking garage when someone spoke.

“Long day wasn't it?” Alastor looked over to see another coworker join him down the stairs to the main parking area. 

“Sure was!”

The man was another radio host that worked in another department. Although the other man was older than Alastor, they both hit it off great and they had their passion for their work to thank for that. 

Both males continued their descent down the stairs in a small conversation of their work day before finally making it to the parking level. 

“Well I’m sure you have a lady at home you don’t want to keep waiting! Do be sure to drive home safely!” 

Alastor chuckled as he searched for his car keys in the pocket of his coat. The irony that his fellow coworker brought up something Angel began to joke about this week. 

The brunette shook his head before responding, “Truth be told I don’t have a maiden waiting at home!” _I have a ghost there instead_. “But thank you and I hope you drive home safely as well!” 

He heard the man gasp, “Oh pardon me! I would’ve assumed such a dapper man like you would’ve found a beautiful lady!” 

Alastor shook his head once more. He was rather good looking for his age and growing up he’s had multiple women confess their love for the man but he’s never felt anything for them. He had goals he wanted to achieve and love was never something he gave even a second thought to. The only love he ever truly needs is his mother's love. That and there was another fact that only trusted knew about.

“Thank you, but alas I have not! Have a good day Mr. Ford!” 

He waved the man off and they both went in different directions. Alastor pressed his keys to unlock his car and quickly got in, closing the door behind him. He inserted the keys and twisted it. The car came to life with a quiet hum. 

Alastor leaned back and let out a stressed filled sigh, remembering that he had to call the spirit to let them know about his plans. 

  
  


_What a pain.._

  
  
  
  
  


Angel shut the radio once the music began playing. He didn’t really care for the music, he only tuned in for Alastor’s segment after all! When Alastor had told him about his job Angel couldn’t help the excited squeal he let out before pampering the man with questions about it. The ghost had a thing for history (specifically the 1920s if he were asked to get into specifics) and radios were a part of it! It was just something he geeked about. 

He could remember the first day Alastor went live, Angel couldn’t help the snorts that escaped him. It seemed like the radio host was adamant in spewing out dad jokes whenever he had the chance and it made Angel cackle every time. But if he was being honest, Alastor does have a way with hooking his listeners. 

It was like he was listening to an old timey recording from the 1920s and it made Angel giddy!

The time he and Alastor spent have been the best since he’s died. Ever since that day, Angel has been stuck in his old apartment, watching people come and go. And he was the cause of that. His home was the only thing familiar to him and he didn’t want anyone to change that so he scared potential residents off. 

When Alastor came in he felt something shift in the air. Angel decided that he’d play with the guy for a bit but when he found out that the man could see him and speak to him, he felt happy. What else was he to feel when he spent a year in the darkness, alone, only to finally meet someone who sees him. 

Angel's lips formed into a smile. The spirit was about to go rest when the house phone began to ring. He could only assume that it was Alastor, so without keeping the brunette hanging, he went over and answered it.

  
  


“Mrs. Leblanc speakin’ !” Angel jokingly said, forcing his voice to be higher pitched to pass off as a woman. He could hear Alastor’s frustrated sigh from the other side of the line. It made Angel giggle.

“Never again Angel.”

Angel scoffed, “That ain’t a nice way to talk to yer lady!”

There were a few moments of silence, only the beeping of a turn signal filling the space before Alastor came on once again. “Angel, I will be coming home a little later so if you are able, can you cut up some vegetables while I go and buy some meat for the gumbo?” Alastor asked.

Angel hummed, “Aw yer goin to keep your poor wife waiting at home?” Angel snorted before complying, “okay! I’ll start cutting!”

He heard Alastor mutter a ‘stop’ which got Angel to snicker. _He's fun to mess with._ “Thank you Angel, I’ll be there soon, goodbye”

The call ended and Angel left to go to the kitchen and begin preparing for Alastors dinner. Angel didn’t need to eat (of course since he is only a soul now) but he still enjoyed doing mundane stuff like cooking and cleaning. It helps keep his mind jogging and away from his current problems. But it seems that his mind still wandered off. 

“Wonder how gumbo tastes..”

  
  
  
  


“Angel, I'm home!”

Alastor shut the door with his hip since his hands are currently occupied by the bags of groceries. He made his way towards the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter. He quickly noticed the cutting board and knife that was left out. The damn ghost couldn’t at least clean up after himself? He shook his head, deciding to ignore it since he was going to use it soon anyways. Alastor began to store the goods where they belong, leaving the meat to defrost. 

“The man of the house has arrived!” 

The brunette jumped slightly as Angel appeared out of thin air and seated himself on the counter right beside the groceries. They took a peek inside the bag and their eyes caught something. 

“Liquor!” Angel shouted as he clapped his hands excitedly before digging in and trying to grab it. Alastor smacked his hand away just before they could even touch it.

“Don’t touch. And it's wine, not liquor.” 

Angel pouted as he crossed his arms and legs. After 3 months of asking for liquor (or wine whatever), Alastor finally brings the first alcoholic drink since he’s moved in and Angel isn't even allowed to touch it? The world is truly cruel to him. 

Angel watches as Alastor stores the rest of the things away and finally gets to the package of meat. He cut out the meat and placed it on top of the cutting board. Alastor picked up the nice and cut the meat in chunks. The spirit stared at him, noting that the smile they always seem to wear no matter what he was doing. Angel wonders why they smile so much. He knows that Alastor can get angry and frustrated but that same eerie smile was present on his face. 

_He’s weird.._

“So, I don't think ive eva tried this.” 

Angel heard Alastor let out a low chuckle. Of course Angel wouldn’t have tried this dish. He doesn't doubt that there could be restaurants that serve this particular dish but nothing will truly compare to his mother’s recipe. “Not a surprise, my effeminate fellow, As this dish is more common in New Orleans!” 

Angel let out a low hum, “wish i was able t’ try it before I died.” His gaze was directed toward the marbled floor now. His hands gripping the sleeves of his pink crop top sweater. 

“You would’ve loved it. My ma’s recipe is simply to _die_ for..” 

The spirit was about to agree when he stopped in his tracks. His head snapped up to look at the brunette and that’s when he noticed the smug smile they wore. 

“Did you really just..” 

Angel broke out into a laughing fit. Alastor’s smile widened, proud that he was able to bring a smile to the man's face before their mood could spiral further down. The little snorts that came out of the spirit also seemed to have an affect on him. 

Alastor continued to cook his dinner, pulling out the wrapped vegetables Angel cut earlier out of the fridge and adding it to the steaming pot. From there It was nothing but an endless cycle of stirring the gumbo and leaving it be for a couple of minutes before he was finally finished. The sun had set and Angel had enough energy to ready the table for him

It was a lovely meal if he says so himself! He felt as if he was at home with his mother. With a sigh, he leaned back and relaxed on his chair swirling the wine that was in the cup. 

“Why my dear, that was a wonderful dinner! Thank you for helping me” Alastor thanked the spirit before taking a long sip from the cup and finishing it. 

Angel chuckled, “Yer welcome! I miss doin things like this so thank you for lettin me do this shit”

The brunette nodded, muttering a you’re welcome. He grabbed his dishes and went over to clean them and leave them to dry. 

“Do ya have any plans for tomorrow?” Angel asked. Alastor took sometime to ponder to himself. If he remembers correctly then tomorrow is his day off. 

“Actually I do have plans” he responded as he patted his hands dry with a small towel. “Yes, I’m going out to eat with a friend!” 

Angel’s lips turned into a smirk. “A _‘friend’_ ya say?” Alastor’s brows furrowed when he saw the smirk plastered on the spirits face. Of course when things are calm the man will make him think otherwise with his little jokes. 

Alastor nodded his head, “yes, a friend. Nothing more. We met at an airport the day of my flight to come here and they have been nothing but a joy and a lot of help!”

The look they had on their face made Alastor assume they weren't convinced. But what else could Alastor say to change their mind?

“Sounds like the start to a love story” Angel gasped before beginning to fake his own tears, “You aren’t cheatin on yer wife.. are ya?” 

He heard the spirit start _‘sobbing’_ dramatically. Alastor huffed as he walked over towards the man. He gave them a whack in the back of their head with the towel he was using to dry his hands. Angel let out an oof and began to rub the back of his head. 

“Hey!” 

“My dear, your attempt at fake crying is horrendous and I also don’t like being falsely accused of such. I do not fancy the young maiden” Alastor said. Angel looked at the male intrigued to know that they are a woman. 

“A lady ya say? Alastor.. no need to lie t’ me” Angel smirked which seemed to anger Alastor more. He just explained that he didn’t like them in that manner but it seemed that Angel was insistent on saying otherwise. 

Alastor exhaled deeply, with a blush forming on his cheeks as he was about to share a fact that only his uncle and mother knew, “I do not like women. There, are you convinced that I do not fancy that lady now?” 

Angel was more than shocked with the fact that Alastor revealed to him. He was only playing around, trying to annoy them to the fullest. Forcing them to say that was not Angels intention. That’s when a revelation hit. He didn’t know anything about this man other than what they had told him. Something inside urged him to know more about this mysterious man. Angel was going to ask more about them until he noticed they were walking away.

“Now It’s getting late and I have things to do tomorrow, goodnight.” 

Angel watched as Alastor walked towards his bedroom and closed the door behind him when he entered. He was right, it was late. Angel didn’t fret about it his curiosity for the man because there will always be another time to ask them. So with one last look at the moon, the blond let his body disperse into nothingness and allowed his soul to rest in the dark empty abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this at least 10 times before i just gave up. But this was better than the first draft so,, Also forgot to add but this will be a short 5 chapter book which is why the chapters themselves are long but i might have to step over to get everything in. I have a hard time continuing books over 10 chapters so I'm doing my short attention span a favor and you guys as well so this can be my first completed book in possibly years :) 
> 
> here are my socials to keep up with me and my stories  
> twitter: keithalize  
> insta: keithalized (art) defianite (editing)


End file.
